Electronic devices may be branded for marketing or traceability purposes. Conventionally, branding information may be displayed on a phone cover or on an edge of the display that is outside of the active area. The branding information may be displayed as a splash screen, a logo, a mark associated with the telecommunications service provider, or other attention-catching words, graphics, or combinations thereof. A phone or other electronic computing device may be branded more than once during its lifetime. This change in branding may be due to the phone changing hands, changing telecommunications service providers, or both.